


The Fuck Are You Lookin' At?

by mikovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soul Mate, Gallavich, M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikovich/pseuds/mikovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words appear on Ian’s skin- these words are the first words your soul mate ever says.(Got this idea from another fanfic-  "you are inked on my skin long before we begin" by milominderbinder. It's fantastic go read it as well!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck Are You Lookin' At?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve read multiple Soul mate AUs and I’m  
> super obsessed sooo.. Enjoy!

Ian sighed. That’s all he seemed to be doing lately- sighing. Not sighs of sadness, or longing. No, sighs of contentment, maybe even happiness. His 15 year old life was the best it’s been in a long time. He had Kash- who was great for him, he had a job with his boyfriend- and yeah, Kash’s wife was breathing down their necks but damn, their lunch breaks were golden; and he’d been pulling his weight and all the Gallaghers seemed to be as happy as Gallaghers get.

He slowly sat up, looking up to the bunk bed to see if Lip was still asleep. Of course he was, it was Saturday. Lip’s foot was sticking out and dangling off the edge of the bed. “Move over, asshole.” In black bubbly handwriting was wrapped around his ankle. Ian liked to make fun of its placement, how it was like a girly tattoo. But in reality Ian was jealous.

He’d wanted his words to appear more than anything on this earth. I mean, yeah, he liked Kash but Kash wasn’t his soul mate. Please, Kash hasn’t even gotten his words yet. Ian shook his head and sleepily rose.

This soul mate stuff always bothered him. Wondering when exactly he was going to have the blotchy ink appear and watch it slowly form words like a countdown to seeing the person you’re supposed to love forever. Then there was the part of him that always wondered what would be on his body, would it be something stupid? Like, “Hey, you got some gum?” or something as simple as “Hi, I’m John.” Having someone’s first words to you on your body forever was a big deal.

He pushed open the bathroom door while shoving the sleep from his eyes. Then he always had his panicked moment- what if it was a girl? Could he handle that? Had he been wrong about himself the whole time? He removed his shirt and turned on the water for the shower remembering V had asked him for her help with something today.

He put his head down under the warm water, he slowly let his hand run over his chest then stomach, sighing yet again. He opened his eyes looking at the floor of the shower when suddenly he gasped. On his right hip bone was splotchy black ink not yet forming words. The splotches looked like he had a nasty bruise or maybe some strange disease that involved black gunk.

He quickly turned the water off, his heart wanted to pump out of his chest. He haphazardly wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Lip!” He shoved his older brother’s leg. “Lip wake up!”

“What Ian?” Lip’s face was still shoved in a pillow.

“Look!” He hissed. He didn’t remember why he was whispering anymore.

With disheveled hair and pillow marks on his face, Lip sat up slightly. “Huh?”

Ian pointed at the spot just where the towel hanged loosely on his hips.

“Shit, Ian. Congrats, Man. Can you make out the words yet?”

“No it’s just blotchy… Hey Lip?” He stepped a little closer to the bunk bed looking at his brother honestly. “Have you found her yet?”

Lip pushed a hand to his eye, blinking at the light coming in from the window. “No. I mean, it makes sense that she talks first though right? I probably bump into her or something.”

“Yeah..” Ian couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to get full words so he too could imagine the guy bumping into him or dropping his books in the hall way. He sighed again looking down at the blotch with a smile.

\--

A week later Ian was on a ladder stacking things on shelves at the Kash and Grab. The door dinged open and in walked Mandy Milkovich, her arms folded sweetly behind her. She practically skipped over to Ian.

The Milkoviches where legendary, that much Ian knew. They were fighters and criminals so no one should dare mess with a single one of them. Ian sort of faltered where he stood on the ladder. How was he supposed to be cautious if the only girl of the Milkoviches was skipping herself underneath his ladder looking up at him expectantly?

Then he remembered- just two days ago he’d stoop up for her in biology to a group of creepy dudes. He’d never actually spoken directly to Mandy though.

“Hello, Handsome.” She stated, a slight blush making its way to her pale face.

Ian looked up more to see Kash spying at them from the register.

“Um. Hi.” He looked down with a smile.

“Oh,” Mandy’s smooth attitude faded, her lips falling from its smile. “Okay.”

“What?” Ian slowly climbed down the ladder.

“I.. I just thought..” Her right hand grabbed her left wrist, which was covered in too many thread and bead bracelets.

Ian swallowed, “You thought I was your words?”

She backed away a little, “You’re a nice guy. I was kind of hoping.”

Ian smiled, a blush rising on his freckled cheeks. “I just got my blotchy crap a week ago. It’s not readable yet.”

Kash perked up at the register. Ian hadn’t told him. Considering where it was Ian wondered how Kash didn’t even notice.

“We… Should hang out.” Mandy attempted at being pleasant, she did genuinely like the Gallagher.

“Sure.”

Then Mandy was skipping again, Ian watched as her colored hair bounced out of the door.

\--

Mandy and Ian got along really well. Ian felt comfortable with her; he’d came out to her yesterday night. Mandy basically acted like nothing changed except now when she pulled out a magazine she asked Ian if he would bang whatever male celebrity was on the cover.

Her older brother Mickey, Ian was pretty sure he was Lip’s age, slammed the front door now, causing Mandy and Ian to jump slightly.

They sat crisscross in front of each other on Mandy’s bed going over the biology assignment they got earlier that day.

“So, are they readable yet?” Mandy asked chewing the edge of her pencil.

Ian didn’t even know. It was strange but he’d lost interest after a couple weeks just like Lip had. It was all up to fate, pining after it would be pointless.

After a small moment of silence Mandy sprang into action pushing Ian down on the bed pinning his arms down and straddling his hips. He struggled. Maybe he didn’t want to know his words. Maybe he just wanted to fall in love.

Mandy laughed as she lifted up his shirt and pulling his pants down a little on his right side. “The-” Mandy had started to recite but Mickey stopped in the door frame of her room, shielding his eyes.

“Fuck! Mandy! Close the door if you’re gonna fuck your boyfriend!”

“Mick! Get out!” She screeched the way little sisters do.

Mickey laughed, closing the door behind him as he left.

Ian scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for Mandy to continue reading his words.

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” She said.

“I’m not. My eyes are shut, Mand. What does it say?”

“That.” She held back a laugh. “Ian, it says _the fuck are you lookin’ at._ ”

He opened his eyes, they burned. Was he really going to cry? His words were not what he expected, not at all. Did his soul mate not like him? He had to like him, right?

Mandy saw his face and stopped her laughter. “Ya know living on the south side kind of insures your soul mate is a potty mouth, Ian.” She started to take her bracelets off.

“Holy shit.” Ian said, saying the words that were blackened onto Mandy’s skin. “Wait. That’s it? That’s all he says to you? Holy shit?”

Mandy sighed, laying back on the bed next to Ian.

\--

Mickey shook his head, shaking away the laughter he’d just been medicated with by his younger sister and her stupid red head boyfriend.

He stepped into the bathroom looking in the mirror, turning his head slightly, he made sure the door was closed. His hands gripped the sink. Today was the day. He felt it. His words were readable today, he knew.

He lifted his shirt, on his chest in a ring were his words just over his heart. He stared. Reading them over and over. He didn’t know how to feel about them. But then again, Mickey Milkovich didn’t know how to feel about anything.

\--

Ian leaned on the counter of the Kash and Grab; his shift was slow today. He blew out a sigh.

The door dinged and Mickey Milkovich entered. Ian rolled his eyes.

He didn’t have a problem with Mickey but he didn’t like him either. He treated Mandy like shit, all the Milkoviches did. But even so, Ian couldn’t stop himself from staring as Mickey dragged his thumb across his bottom lip in concentration. Mickey’s blue eyes shifted from one Pringles can to another. Shit, Ian kind of wanted him to never decide between BBQ and Cool Ranch. There was a spot of dirt on Mickey’s cheek and Ian just wanted to wipe it off with his thumb. He imagined doing it lovingly.

Mickey bit his lip when out of the corner of his eye he saw Ian lean over the counter slightly closer to him, almost as if to get a better look.

Mickey scowled, “ _The fuck are you lookin’ at?”_

Ian eyes were wide and his heart pounded; the words on his hip seemed to burn and freeze at the same time.

He automatically had to restrain himself from choking out a “nothing.”

He doubted a measly little _nothing_ was printed somewhere on Mickey’s body.

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed a Pringles can from the shelf, walking out without paying.

 _Fuck_ , Ian thought, _Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich._

\--

That night Ian lay in bed rubbing his finger over the words lightly. “Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich” had become a mantra in his head. He kind of couldn’t believe it but at the same time he understood.

Ian didn’t know who to tell, he really didn’t.

He thought maybe he should’ve blurted out the word nothing. It’d save him from what he was experiencing now.

What was he going to say to him? He wished he could just ask Mickey what his words said- but then his words would be “What do your words say?” He hit himself lightly in the forehead with him palm. He could ask Mandy to ask Mickey what his words said but he felt like that was cheating. And he didn’t know if Mickey knew he was gay yet. He didn’t want to out his soul mate to his sister before he even knew.

Ian sighed, drumming his fingers on his stomach. No, it wasn’t a content, happy sigh. It was a sigh of sadness and longing.

\--

Mandy came slamming into the Gallagher house weeks and weeks later. Ian hadn’t been over to her house in fear that he might say something to Mickey. In fact, he’d kind of been avoiding even hearing the name Milkovich much less seeing one.

“The fuck, Ian?” She said hitting him in the stomach when she found him lying on his bed with his headphones in.

He grabbed where she hit, “I’m sorry, Mandy! I can explain.”

“Oh? Please fuckin’ explain why my only friend just dropped me out of nowhere!” She crossed her arms, ready to hear whatever bullshit the Gallagher was about to spew from his mouth.

“I…” He suddenly felt as though he was going to vomit. “I, uh.. um.”

“Fuck you, Ian.” She frowned, she went to leave but slammed into Lip. They both attempted to go through the door way at the same time.

She shoved him, anger for one Gallagher flowing to the other. “Move over, asshole.”

Lip paused, looking down at her. The cigarette dangling from his lips moved while he spoke, “Holy shit.”

Ian couldn’t believe it; he was watching a word exchange.

Mandy stepped back, she threw her gaze to Ian. He had thought Mandy and Lip had to have spoken to each other at least once in passing but apparently not.

“Holy shit.” Ian agreed.

\--

“God, Ian. It’s just so nice, ya know? It’s like you’re being burned but then drowned by ice. I guess that’s love.” Mandy was twirling in a desk chair that Mickey had gotten for her from someone’s garbage.

“Yeah.” Ian replied. He was lying back on Mandy’s bed his eyes shut tight. “I know.”

Mandy was kind of acting annoying lately, but Ian let her have her fun. She eventually would be in love with Lip for real and none of this “omg he’s perfect” shit all the time.

“I can’t wait for you to meet yours, Ian. You think he’s gonna be all big and tall and sexy?” She stood up on her desk chair, trying to act tall and puffing out her chest. Attempting a deep voice she says “The fuck are you lookin’ at?”

Ian laughs as she blows him “masculine” fake kisses and winks. “No, I don’t think he’ll be big and tall.” He laughed more thinking of Mickey. _But he is sexy,_ he thought.

She jumped onto the bed, “You act like you already know.”

Ian sat up a little, looking Mandy in the eye. She hit him.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me, shit head?” She yelled. “Who is it? Holy fuckin’ shit, Ian!”

Ian laughed, accepting her hits. “You’re not gonna believe this.”

\--

“MICKEY?” Mandy’s voice echoed through the house. Mickey’s head shot up from the gun he was cleaning at the kitchen table.

“MANDY, NO.” He heard yelled at the same volume. He heard garbled sounds of his sister yelling at someone, as if a hand covered her mouth.

Mickey’s chair scraped the floor. What the fuck was Gallagher doing with his sister?

He stood in the doorway, Gallagher had both his hands over Mandy’s mouth, his legs on either side of her body.

“Shut the fuck up.” Was all Mickey could say because the intensity of Ian’s eyes as he looked down at Mandy was something he didn’t want to cross.

Mandy shoved Ian as if his weight equaled paper, “The fuck are you lookin’ at, Mick?” Mandy couldn’t hold in her laughter then.

She acted as if she’d just said the funniest thing of all things. “Lighten up.” She said to Ian, who was looking at Mickey as if he wanted to say something but just couldn’t find it in himself to.

And he couldn’t. Ian’s heart pounded.

“You guys are a bunch of faggots.” Mickey turned back to leave, but stayed just out of view near the door frame to listen in just in case Ian was going to jump on Mandy again.

“Ian..” Mandy’s voice was suddenly confused. “How does he not know?”

“I’ve never talked to Mickey in my life. That day in the store I was gonna say something but he left.” Mickey could sense the red head blush.

Mickey’s palms got sweaty and his tongue stuck into the corner of his mouth. “It’s funny, he never told me he even got his words..” Mandy pondered.

Mickey ran away then straight to his Stay The Fuck Out sign. Maybe Mickey didn’t like fate. Maybe Mickey didn’t want to love.

Mickey wasn’t stupid; he connected the dots. Ian Gallagher was his soul mate. He knew it was going to be a boy, he’s always known. But that’s honestly what scared him the most.

He couldn’t remember the first thing he’d ever said to Ian. He hoped it wasn’t ridiculous- that every time Ian took his shirt off he had to see the dumb fuckin’ words of Mickey Milkovich.

Suddenly Ian walked into his room. Mickey’s heart raced. He waited for the words to drip out of Ian’s mouth like a medication bag at the hospital. And Mickey was prepared to be hooked up for life, to be sedated by Ian’s red hair and the laugh Mickey has only heard through the wall.

But Ian just pointed to the bathroom. Mickey deflated. “I know you’re not a fuckin’ mime.”

Then Mickey laghed, “Imagine that’s what your words were? I know you’re not a fuckin’ mime?”

Ian shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Shit, Gallagher just say it!”

Ian took a step back. Mickey knew?

Ian stared hard, almost like he was trying to look through Mickey’s clothes to read the words from his skin like a script.

Ian opened his mouth. Mickey’s heart pounded.

Was there still a chance it wasn’t Gallagher? What if Gallagher spoke and it wasn’t the words that were etched into the skin over his heart?

“You’re…” Ian spoke slowly looking for words, looking at Mickey. “Kind of…” Each word was set a flame on his skin one at a time as Ian said them. “Perfect.”

There it was. The word Mickey Milkovich never thought he’d hear. When he’d looked in the mirror that day and saw that sentence in a ring over his heart he didn’t know what to feel. But he did feel- he’d felt lied to, he’d felt like no one would ever say that to him. That god was playing a cruel trick on one of his personal favorite fuck ups.

But right now he sort of felt the same. He felt like Ian Gallagher was too good for him, too good for any Milkovich.

Then Ian continued as if he could feel what Mickey felt, “I mean it.”

Mickey doubled over, clenching his chest. “Ow, what the fuck!” He ripped his shirt over his head; on his chest “I mean it” had appeared in a smaller circle within the bigger one.

Ian’s legs began to move to Mickey without Ian’s consent. He lifted up Mickey’s face catching their lips together. Their words felt like they crackled to life on their skin like Ian and Mickey were finally real. The boys oozed into each other, becoming one being.

Ian pulled back, yet to open his eyes; he sighed. His happy, content sigh had returned.

There was a clear of a throat; their heads wiped to the door way, where Mandy stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She waggled her fingers in a wave.

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” Both Ian and Mickey said at once.

“You guys are… Kind of perfect.” She then leaned in more and said in a hushed tone, “I mean it.”

She giggled, put her arms behind her back and skipped away in that Mandy like way.

Green eyes met blue.

_Maybe this soul mate shit won’t be so bad._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, leave me a prompt on my gallavich tumblr- gallafics.tumblr.com!


End file.
